Handcuff Confessions
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: After that stupid set up by Paul Heyman and Kurt Angle with the handcuffs, Eddie Guerrero admits a few things to Dawn Marie Smackdown march 4th 2004


Title: Handcuff confessions  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Eddie Guerrero/Dawn Marie  
  
Summary: After that stupid set up from Paul Heyman, Eddie confesses a few things to Dawn while still cuffed. (march 4th 2004)  
  
Spoilers: Smackdown episode where Heyman had Eddie Guerrero handcuffed in the match against him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eddie sat on the bench in his dressing room, seemingly deep in thought. His body slumped on the wooden bench; he looked rather tired and sore. He had taken a shower well over an hour ago, but yet he was still not dressed. His muscular abandons wrapped loosely in a towel and he was wearing a baggy track pants. Water was still dripping slowly from his short dark hair and he was seemingly shivering from the air conditioner that was on, yet he had no strength to get up and turn the damn thing off.  
  
He was staring out in front of him, his hand absent-mindly rubbing his wrist. His wrists were slightly swollen and his skin was starting to tear from his palm. That idiot Paul Heyman told the referee to put the cuffs extra tight, so tight it nearly cut off his circulation. He never got the key to unlock the cuffs, so Rey and John helped him saw it through the middle, leaving his hands free, but still cuffed The pain evitable on his face, he ducked his head down and closed his eyes tightly. He was in pain that was obvious. But it wasn't his wrists that really hurt, it was his heart.  
  
The Olympic coward Kurt had beaten him up in an unfair fight. Kurt came down to the ring, taunting Eddie with a deadly stare as he carefully made his way towards him. That murderous look on his face, Kurt was on a mission to the ring, taping his hands tightly. And then he backed Eddie in the ring, ready to strike. Logically Eddie tried to defend himself by using his feet, but that soon came to an abrupt end. And besides, how the hell was Eddie supposed to fight back with his hands cuffed behind his back? And the words that Kurt yelled were still ringing in Eddie's ears.  
  
"Get up Eddie! Show me what kind of man that you are!" echoed in his mind.  
  
"If you really are a champ, them get your ass off the floor!" another memory echoed.  
  
Eddie started to breathe hard, tears starting to form in his eyes. His body quivering with emotions, he tried his best to keep his composure. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the Champion Belt that now belonged to him. The one thing he dreamed about achieving before he would be buried six feet under. He picked up his title, eyeing and examining the gold plate for the very first time. Odd some would think that he hadn't done that before. He slowly traced the gold plate that had his name graved in acrylic letters.  
  
Some called the belt fancy, others called it a toy, some even thought of it as a sign of their dignity. Eddie once thought so as well, until tonight. Because at that very moment, Eddie thought of the belt as useless and worthless. His heart hurt too much to argue with him about it. And honestly, Eddie himself was too tired to make himself think otherwise, or in this case, think at all.  
  
Finally deciding that it was time to leave, Eddie got up and turned to his bag. The movement of him standing up caused the towel that was around his waist to slide to the floor, leaving him only clad in his track pants. He began to shiver some more by the air in the cool room, largely due to the fact that his whole body was still damp from the shower he took. His teeth started to clatter, and for some reason it was infuriating him. He roughly grabbed his clothes and started to throw them roughly in his bag.  
  
"Ay Dios mio! First my own blood betrays me, and now a man that I considered one of my closest friends turns on me. If you hate me so much God just kill me right now," he loudly mumbled. He slightly sniffled at that statement. Sure, being the champion and all, everybody would think that he was on top of the world. If only they knew what it felt like to be in the position he was at the moment.  
  
A single tear fell down his face. Eddie was hurt beyond repair. A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality. "John leave me alone," Eddie yelled, thinking it was the rapper wannabe John Cena. Eddie shook his head and again began throwing his clothes. He felt a hand being put on his shoulders and that just made Eddie flip. He violently turned around, slapping the hand away.  
  
"John, leave me the fuck alone!" Eddie roared. His eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't John standing in front of him, nor was it any man. It was the lovely Dawn Marie. She slightly winced, the steel of the cuff stinging her when he slapped her hand away. His eyes widened realizing he had hurt her for the second time in 2 weeks. He merely looked at her, not knowing what to say. He stared at her for a few moments, sensing a little fear yet comfort in her eyes. Then without a word, he turned around and dropped himself on the bench.  
  
Dawn hesitated for a moment but decided to do what she came to do. Taking in a deep breath she held her head up and walked towards him, carefully taking a seat next to him. Eddie kept his head down, seemingly trying to tie his shoes. Dawn licked her lips and carefully placed her hand under his chin, pushing his face up to look at him. He looked at her for a moment, sadness deep in his eyes. She softly smiled at him, but he bent his head back down, causing Dawn to frown.  
  
He continued to try to tie his shoes but he was obviously having no luck. The rattling of the loose cuff was the only noise that could be heard in the room. "Eddie," she softly called out, but he refused to look at her. Making a move, Dawn dropped to her knees in front of his feet. She quickly yet gently grabbed one hand and pulled at her necklace that lay between her cleavage that sported a key. She unlocked on hand slowly, looking at his swollen wrist. She kissed his palm lightly, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Slowly, she grabbed the other hand and unlocked it as well, giving his swollen palm another soft kiss. She then clasped both of his hands together in a prayer like fashion and kissed each back of his hand. She looked up at him, sensing the gratefulness in his eyes. Realizing that he was slightly shivering, she reached over and grabbed a shirt out of his bag and handed it to him.  
  
She followed by grabbing a towel and softly wiped away the water from his damp hair. When she was finished she got up and sighed when he hadn't put on his shirt yet. "Eddie," she called out again, he just sat there, but he still put on the shirt, pulling it down his head. She softly smiled and took in a deep breath. Deciding it was best not to say anything, she squatted down in front of him and softly stroked his cheek with her fingers. Her eyes immediately turned to his hand, realizing that he was wearing a ring on his ring finger. A wedding ring...........  
  
"Why do you still wear your ring?" she asked, tilting his head back up with her hand. Eddie let out a shaky breath, not really knowing how to put it in words. "Because I am still not over her," he admitted. Dawn sighed and stroked his cheek again. "Don't you think it is time to move on?" she softly asked, her voice calm and gentle. Eddie bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "I know she has moved on, but I can't stop thinking about her. Keeping this ring on my finger keeps me sane," he murmured.  
  
Dawn softly sniffled, never before seeing the WWE champion this upset. "I think she might feel the same way," Dawn whispered. Eddie shrugged, but yet a tear managed to slip from his eye. "Nah, she doesn't need me, she is scared to death of me after I hit her," he shamefully admitted. Dawn kept her eyes locked on Eddie, a frown crossing her face. "You would be surprised if you knew what she was thinking," she concluded.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, thinking that was better rather than words. With that she stood up and headed to the door. Eddie looked up as she walked away and softly smiled to her when she stopped at the doorpost to look back at him. She nodded with a smile and then turned to walk out the door.  
  
And so Eddie Guerrero watched as his ex-wife, the woman he struck twice walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh the muse is just running wild, I hope you like it.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
